


Take Me Now (But Know The Truth)

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Young Guns (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Period Typical Attitudes, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Billy wasn't right in the head.
Relationships: Jose Chavez y Chavez/Josiah "Doc" Scurlock
Kudos: 2





	Take Me Now (But Know The Truth)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elamae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elamae/gifts).



After supper, Doc and Billy were sent out to ensure that the barn was locked up and that the animals were all gathered in their pens, braving the harsh darkness and the growing winter with lanterns in their hands and with Doc's rifle clutched firmly in his free hand, weary of foes, both of human and animal persuasion. 

Doc didn't like Billy. Not that he had much a reason to, aside from his own natural mistrust toward people of uncertain background, but there was those dreams to think about, and that glint in Billy's eyes, promising trouble, and Doc curled his fingers around his rifle a little tighter, feeling that anxiety creep in on him like the shadows that danced in the light. Everybody said he worried too much, but with people like Billy, there was no misplaced worry of any kind. Yes, Tunstall seemed fond of the boy, but he was too kind when it came to degenerates like them, anyways. 

Billy swung the lantern around, and the dancing shadows almost seemed to disappear. He'd taken to life on the ranch with equal ease and trouble, seemingly fine with some things, but backing away at the mere mention of others. He reminded Doc of a man who was better off unmentioned, staying a mystery at the back of Doc's mind, far away but never gone. 

_He got you in that mess, and Billy will get you in another one._

Doc peered at the pigs, then cows, and chickens, all of whom were calm as could be, chowing down on what remained of their food, scattered around, blinking with uncomprehending eyes. 

"How long have you been here?" Billy asked, swinging the lantern so that it illuminated Doc's weary face and sharp gaze, shining in his eyes. It was a casual, harmless question, except Doc felt bothered by it, felt a prickle of unease as he trekked toward the barn, fighting to not let the kid behind him, instincts shouting to _not_ let Billy out of eyesight, in spite of no evidence being there to advocate any need for this fear. 

_Do not let him behind you._

_"_ Long enough." Doc answered. He checked the lock, and tugged on the door for extra measure before deeming it safe for the night. He turned and started back for the main house, where everybody had gathered before going to bed. "Why?" 

Billy shrugged. The picture of nonchalance. Oh, how Doc disliked this arrogant kid, who never seemed _quite_ right. 

_Straight to our deaths_

\-------

Chavez always seemed to make everything okay. If not truly, then at least for a moment. 

As they dressed, putting themselves back together, retrieving shoes and shirts, Chavez came to him with his hand outstretched and said, "What's wrong?" 

Doc, startled, looked at him and saw only concern in his dark eyes, concern and worry, entangled together like spiderwebs. He saw it, and fought back whatever part of him that wanted to tell the truth. Instead, Doc took the hand that Chavez was offering and let himself be pulled up. 

"I'll tell you soon." 


End file.
